Das Monster in ihr
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Ein Vorfall in der Schule alarmiert Natalie Martin. Lydia verschwindet spurlos. Ohnehin ist sie nicht mehr dieselbe. Sie bittet Sheriff Stilinski um Hilfe bei der Suche nach ihrer Tochter und dabei erfährt Jordan Parrish mehr über Lydias Vergangenheit und welchen Einfluss Peter Hale auf sie hatte - oder vielleicht immer noch hat?


_Hallo allerseits! :)_

 _Zu Beginn dieser Geschichte möchte ich eine kleine Spoilerwarnung loswerden: Inspiriert wurde ich durch die vorab veröffentlichten sechs Minuten der fünften Staffel. Ich weiß, dass die nach einem Zeitsprung und zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in der neuen Staffel stattfinden, allerdings hat es trotzdem in meinem Kopf gearbeitet und es ist eine kleine Geschichte dazu entstanden. Die musste ich auch unbedingt noch loswerden, bevor mir heute Nacht die neue Staffel wieder alles ruiniert :P_

 _Das war eigentlich alles, was ich hier zu sagen hatte. Das Warten hat ja endlich in wenigen Stunden ein Ende: Heißen wir also schon mal die fünfte Staffel willkommen! :D_

 _Liebe Grüße_

 _\- Tanja_

* * *

 _ **Das Monster in ihr**_

Deine Augen brannten mittlerweile wegen all der Tränen, die du vergossen hast. Er schrie wieder, so wie er es bereits seit Tagen beinahe unterbrochen tat, und klang dabei so schmerzerfüllt und war qualvoll laut in deinem Kopf, dass du kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konntest. Heute wärst du fast im Flur zusammen gebrochen, weil deine Kopfschmerzen durch ihn immer unerträglicher wurden. Immer mehr fühlte sich sein Leid wie das deine an und immer mehr klang es danach, als wärst du diejenige, die schrie.

Dein Sichtfeld ist immer undeutlicher geworden, während du dich gerade noch so in die Frauentoilette hast schleppen können. Dort bist du wie ein nasser Sack zusammengebrochen. Es tat weh, als dein Körper auf den harten Fliesen aufschlug, aber das war noch lange nichts im Vergleich zu dem wilden Pochen gegen deine Schläfen.

Und da lagst du nun. Mit verweintem Gesicht und zusammengepressten Augen. Du drückst dir die Hände gegen die Ohren, obwohl du weißt, dass es dadurch in deinem Kopf nicht leiser werden würde.

Es fühlte sich an als wäre eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen, als jemand plötzlich deinen Arm berührte. Du hörst deinen Namen und zwingst dich die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Ein Gesicht erscheint vor dem deinen und obwohl dir seine Züge vertraut waren, kannst du die Person vor dir nicht identifizieren. Sie zerrt an deinem Arm und zieht deinen Oberkörper in eine sitzende Position.

Dabei wärst du jetzt gerne alleine hier liegen geblieben. Wenn sie schon nicht in deinem Kopf herrschte, hast du zumindest die Ruhe um dich herum genossen.

Die Person vor dir schien sich allerdings für den Lärm und die Schmerzen nicht zu interessieren, sondern macht alles nur noch viel schlimmer. Sie ruft wieder nach dir und mittlerweile kannst du auch in ihren Gesichtszügen erkennen, dass sie panisch und aufgeregt ist. Hat sie etwa Tränen in den Augen?

Zu gerne hättest du gewusst, wer sie ist.

Dein Wunsch danach, dass sie endlich wieder leise ist und dich alleine ließ, ist jedoch größer. Irgendwann hältst du es nicht mehr aus. Du schreist.

* * *

Jordan wollte nicht lauschen. Rein zufällig holte er sich gerade einen Kaffee aus der Küche nebenan, als Natalie Martin völlig aufgelöst in das Büro von John Stilinski gestürmt war und dabei die Tür zum Büro des Sheriffs offen gelassen hatte. Sofort hatte er sie als Lydias Mutter erkannt, da er den beiden vor einigen Wochen beim Einkaufen begegnet war. Ja, er wollte nicht lauschen, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Ich verstehe, dass du aufgeregt bist, Natalie, aber du weißt, dass ich erst nach 24 Stunden etwas machen kann."

„Weißt du was in 24 Stunden alles passieren kann? Bis dahin könnte sie schon längst tot sein!"

„Nun mal bitte nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand."

„Du hast sie nicht gesehen, John!" Natalies Stimme wurde immer zittriger und gebrochener. Einerseits vor Aufregung, andererseits konnte Jordan deutlich hören, wie nahe sie den Tränen war. „Sie war bereits die letzten Tage so merkwürdig. Beinahe apathisch. Und dann das heute in der Schule: Ich dachte erst, sie wäre tot, als ich sie vollkommen regungslos auf der Schultoilette gefunden hatte!" Ihre Stimme brach ab und sie begann zu schluchzen. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden war sie wieder fähig weiter zu sprechen. „E-s war so furchtbar. Sie h-hat geschrien, mich umgestoßen u-und ist davon gelaufen. Sie hat mich nicht mal mehr erkannt, John! Meine eigene To-Tochter hat mich nicht mehr erkannt! Es ist fast wie nach diesem Unfall damals und ich-ich dachte die Zeiten hätten wir endlich hinter uns gelassen!"

Natalie wurde erneut von ihren Tränen übermannt und durch die Jalousien konnte Jordan beobachten, dass Sheriff Stilinski sie tröstend in den Arm nahm. Er konnte gut nachvollziehen wie Natalie sich gerade fühlte. Dass Lydia sich in den letzten Tagen merkwürdig benommen hatte, war sogar ihm aufgefallen. Obwohl sie noch vor einer Woche versprochen hatte ihn bei seiner Suche nach dem übernatürlichen Wesen, das er war, zu unterstützen, reagierte sie seitdem nicht mehr auf seine Nachrichten. Zwei Mal war er ihr zufällig auf der Straße über den Weg gelaufen, doch trotz seiner Begrüßung war sie jedes Mal wie Luft für ihn gewesen. Lydia hatte ausgesehen als hätte sie Probleme, allerdings hatte er nicht aufdringlich sein wollen, also hatte er akzeptiert, dass sie anscheinend aktuell für sich sein wollte. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie schlecht es ihr aktuell wirklich ging, hätte er zumindest versucht zu ihr durchzudringen.

„Hör zu: Ich rede zuerst mal mit Stiles. Vielleicht wissen er und die anderen etwas oder haben etwas von ihr gehört. Wenn nicht, werden wir nach ihr suchen. Versprich mir aber, dass du etwas zu Ruhe kommst und versuchst auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Was auch immer gerade mit Lydia los ist: Glaub mir, ihr wird nichts passieren. Sie lässt sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen."

Eine Viertelstunde und viele Tränen später verließ Natalie Johns Büro wieder und Jordan hatte in all der Zeit besorgt auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen. Er klopfte, kaum, dass Natalie die Polizeistation verlassen hatte. „Sir?"

John hob den Blick von den Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch und seufzte, als er ihn an der Tür entdeckte. „Parrish. Das hätte ich mir ja denken können. Setzen Sie sich."

Jordan betrat das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ehe er sich auf den leeren Stuhl vor Johns Schreibtisch setzte.

„Ich nehme an Sie haben auch nichts von ihr gehört?"

„Nein, Sir. Seit Tagen schon nicht."

Sheriff Stilinski legte die Stirn in Falten und betrachtete ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, der Jordan fast schon etwas unangenehm war. „Ich habe mitbekommen, dass Sie sich ganz gut mit ihr verstehen, deswegen nehme ich an, dass das ungewöhnlich für Lydia ist?"

„Ehrlich gesagt ja", erwiderte Jordan zögerlich und bemerkte, wie sich sein Pulsschlag leicht beschleunigte. Er hatte das leise Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch eine gefährliche Wendung nahm, die noch unangenehmer war, als Stilinskis Blick.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie erst 17 ist, Parrish?"

Jordans Augen wurden groß, während Stilinski ihn weiterhin unnachgiebig ansah und ihm damit zu verstehen gab, wie Ernst es ihm gerade war. „Zwischen uns ist niemals irgendetwas in diese Richtung vorgefallen!", protestierte Jordan schnell.

„Dann versichern Sie mir, dass Lydias aktuelles Verhalten auch nichts mit Ihnen zu tun hat?", wollte Sheriff Stilinski dennoch wissen. „Sie haben ihr nicht das Herz gebrochen?"

„Ich habe sicherlich nichts damit zu tun!"

„Gut", sagte Stilinski, machte jedoch kein Gesicht, als wäre wirklich alles in Ordnung. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte geistesabwesend auf seinen Schreibtisch. Plötzlich sah er erschöpft und älter aus, als er eigentlich war. „Ich hätte mir gewünscht, Sie hätten ihr das Herz gebrochen, Parrish. Dann hätte ich Sie jetzt zumindest feuern können. Gegen alles andere bin ich machtlos. Ich hab so Angst, dass ihr Verhalten etwas damit zu tun hat, dass wieder jemand stirbt und es vielleicht sogar eines der Kinder ist."

Jordan wusste, dass der Spruch mit der Entlassung ein Scherz von ihm war – zumindest hoffte er es – obwohl Sheriff Stilinski deutlich anzusehen war, dass ihm nicht nach Scherzen zumute war. Und er konnte seine Lage sehr gut nachvollziehen. Es war schon schwierig genug gegen normalsterbliche Menschen und Monster anzukommen, wenn diese das Gesetz brachen. Übernatürliche Wesen waren eine ganz andere Nummer. Erst recht, wenn man selbst nur jemand ohne spezielle Fähigkeiten war. Da Jordan sich noch vor nicht allzu länger Zeit selbst für jemanden ohne spezielle Fähigkeiten gehalten hatte, konnte er gut nachempfinden, wie machtlos sich John fühlte und wie schrecklich der Gedanke war, dass sein eigenes Kind ständiger Todesgefahr ausgesetzt war und einen Kampf führte, den eigentlich er für ihn führen wollte – wie ein Vater es für den Sohn nun mal tat. Jordan kam sich sogar selbst mit Fähigkeiten machtlos vor, denn was brachten einem Fähigkeiten, wenn man damit nur ein Feuer überleben konnte, anstatt aktiv dort ins Kampfgeschehen mit eingreifen zu können wo Munition versagte?

„Wir werden verhindern, dass wieder jemand stirbt", erwiderte Jordan mit fester Stimme, obwohl er dabei längst nicht so überzeugt war wie er klang. In der Vergangenheit hatte es bereits immer viele Opfer gegeben, bevor sie hatten weitere verhindern können. Das wusste auch John. „Darf ich fragen, was das für ein Unfall war, von dem Mrs Martin gesprochen hat?", fuhr er fort.

Sheriff Stilinski seufzte und er setzte sich wieder aufrecht auf seinen Stuhl, um Jordans Frage zu beantworten. „Das war kein Unfall. Es war Peter Hale. Hale hat Lydia gebissen und sie damit fast umgebracht."

Jordans Augen wurden groß. Er wusste, dass Peter Hale ein Monster war, allerdings hatte Lydia - bis auf eine leicht spürbare Antipathie - ihm gegenüber nie den Anschein gemacht, als hätte sie eine solche Vorgeschichte mit Hale gehabt. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass seine große Abneigung diesem Mann gegenüber nicht von ungefähr kam und wieder einmal verspürte er den stetig größer werdenden Hass auf ihn in seiner Brust.

„Ich verstehe das alles genauso wenig wie Sie, Parrish", erklärte Stilinski, der anscheinend die Ratlosigkeit in seinem Blick hatte deuten können. „Erklären kann ich das nur dadurch, dass Lydia seit diesem Vorfall so ist wie sie ist. Ihre Fähigkeiten besaß sie wohl durch ihrer Großmutter schon immer, doch Hale scheint sie in ihr erweckt zu haben. Oder wie auch immer man das nennt. Auf jeden Fall starb Hale kurze Zeit später und stand dann irgendwann einfach wieder von den Toten auf. Irgendwie hatte Lydia anscheinend auch etwas damit zu tun – so genau wollte ich das allerdings nie wissen. Vielleicht hat er generell durch diesen Biss irgendeinen Einfluss auf sie, so wie Meredith damals von ihm beeinflusst wurde. Mich würde nicht wundern, wenn er jetzt auch etwas mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun hätte. Kaum wird er eingesperrt verschwindet Lydia?"

Die Vorstellung einer Lydia, die von einem Psychopathen wie Hale beeinflusst wurde und eine Verbindung zu ihm hatte, gefiel Jordan ganz und gar nicht. Sollte Hale eines Tages wirklich wieder auf freien Fuß kommen, gehörte er nur ihm. Gleichgültig, dass er dies wohlmöglich nicht überleben würde. „Wenn dieses Monster irgendetwas damit zu tun hat, dann bringe ich ihn eigenhändig um."

Sheriff Stilinski schenkte ihm daraufhin einen langen Blick, ehe er fragte: „Sollte ich mir eher darüber Sorgen machen, dass Lydia Ihnen das Herz bricht? Sie kann ich nicht feuern."

Jordan wusste nicht, ob an dieser Frage etwas dran sein könnte, denn er hatte sie sich bisher schon selbst einige Male auf eine ähnliche Art und Weise gestellt, ohne, dass er bisher zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war. Auch für Sheriff Stilinski hatte er heute keine Antwort.

Lief er Gefahr sich in dieses Mädchen zu verlieben?

* * *

Jordan starrte auf die Nachricht auf seinem Handy: _Bitte melde dich endlich. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen._ Sie war von ihm an Lydia. Er hat sie sofort geschrieben, nachdem er Stilinskis Büro wieder verlassen hatte. Fast zwei Stunde war das mittlerweile her. Bisher war allerdings keine Antwort gekommen – wie schon die ganze Woche keine Antwort von ihr gekommen war. Er hatte also auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet.

Missmutig steckte er sein Handy wieder zurück in die Uniform und sah zu Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles, Scott, Malia, Kira und Liam herüber, die alle mit besorgten und ernsten Gesichtern im Kreis zueinander standen. Sie befanden sich vor dem Rand des Waldes, um ihn nach Lydia zu durchkämmen. Es war Abend und begann allmählich dunkel zu werden. Beste Voraussetzungen für eine Suchaktion im Wald. Wie auch damit zu rechnen gewesen war, hatte keiner ihrer Freunde Lydia nach dem Vorfall mit ihrer Mutter in der Schultoilette zu Gesicht bekommen. Auf Nachrichten oder Anrufe von ihnen hatte sie ebenfalls nicht reagiert.

„Hat jemand etwas von Lydia mitgebracht?", fragte Parrish in die Runde ihrer Freunde.

Kira hielt einen weißen, mit roten Rosen bedruckten Schal in die Höhe. „Den hatte sie mir vor einer Woche geliehen."

„Sehr gut." Scott griff nach dem Stück Stoff und riss ihn in drei Teile, die er an Malia und Liam weitergab. Alle drei hielten sich die Fetzen vor die Nase, um daran zu schnuppern und eventuell Lydias Fährte aufnehmen zu können.

„Wenn Lydia an dem Schal hing, sind wir alle fällig", murmelte Stiles und Jordan konnte an dem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sehen, dass er sich wünschte, dass es so kommen würde. Damit war er nicht alleine.

Jordan beobachtete Malia, wie sie die Nase kraus zog. „Könnt ihr schon etwas wittern?", fragte er sie angespannt.

„Nur Fuchs", erwiderte Malia knapp.

„Für mich riecht es ebenfalls mehr nach Kira als Lydia", bestätigte Scott bedauernd.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Kira missmutig und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ich hätte wohl doch noch etwas frisches von ihr Zuhause mitnehmen sollen."

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung, Kira", sagte nun Sheriff Stilinski. „Natalie braucht Ruhe. Ich möchte sie nicht noch unnötig in mehr Aufregung versetzen als ohnehin schon. Bleibt einfach dran, vielleicht könnt ihr Lydia doch noch irgendwie wittern." Er seufzte und dabei glitt sein nachdenklicher Blick kurz über die Gruppe. „Am Besten wir teilen uns auf. Parrish und ich gehen jeweils in einer Gruppe voraus. Parrish geht mit Scott und Kira. Malia, Liam und Stiles kommen mit mir. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns hier wieder. Und ich bitte euch: Keine Dummheiten!"

„Ist das der Grund, warum ich mit dir gehen muss?", fragte Stiles ihn.

„Ja", erwiderte Sheriff Stilinski unverblümt.

* * *

„Wieso kommt ihr eigentlich darauf, dass Lydia im Wald sein könnte?", wollte Kira wissen und sah neugierig zu Scott hinüber. Mittlerweile waren sie bereits seit einer halben Stunde unterwegs und noch immer hatten sie keine Spur von Lydia. „Wenn ich an Suchaktionen im Wand denke, dann denke ich immer daran, dass ..."

Kira verstummte und ihr Blick wurde noch betrübter. Jordan wusste auch so, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Wenn man im Wald nach jemandem suchte und dabei Erfolg hatte, war es meistens bereits zu spät. Während seiner Laufbahn als Deputy hatte er das Glück bisher noch nie in eine solche Situation geraten zu sein. Er hoffe, dass sich dies heute Abend nicht ändern würde.

„Lydia ist schon mal verschwunden", erklärte Scott. „Das war kurz nachdem Peter sie gebissen hatte. Sie verschwand aus dem Krankenhaus und ist drei Tage desorientiert und vollkommen nackt durch den Wald geirrt."

„Drei Tage lang vollkommen nackt und nicht zurechnungsfähig? Das ist ..."

„... beängstigend", beendete Jordan für Kira und ballte unwillkürlich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Erneut loderte dabei sein Hass gegen Hale in Jordans Brust auf. „Ihr hätte alles mögliche passieren können. Bis heute habe ich nicht gewusst gehabt, dass es ihr mal so schlecht gegangen ist."

„Nach seinem Tod hat Peter Lydia fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben", fuhr Scott fort. „Er hat sie benutzt um wiederaufzuerstehen. Danach hat er sich bewiesen und uns mehrmals geholfen. Wir haben ihm zwar alle immer noch nicht getraut, allerdings war ich trotzdem überrascht, als er sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt hat. Ich begann wirklich langsam zu glauben er hätte dazugelernt und würde seine zweite Chance nutzen."

„Du glaubst auch, dass er mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun hat?", fragte Jordan argwöhnisch. Sie alle wussten, dass Peter Hale sicher im _Eichen House_ verwahrt war und obwohl Jordan ihm gerne die Leviten lesen würde, hoffte er, dass sich daran nichts geändert hatte. Jetzt, da Lydia vollkommen schutzlos war, wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie für Hale somit leichte Beute wäre.

Scott blieb stehen und sein Blick flog langsam durch die Baumreihen, als würde er dort etwas entdecken können, was ihnen selbst verborgen blieb. „Ich habe zumindest daran gedacht", erwiderte er schließlich und wandte sein Gesicht wieder Jordan und Kira zu. „Wenn ja, dann habe ich eine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte. Ganz in der Nähe befand sich mal das Anwesen der Hal-"

„Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet, Scott!", unterbrach ihn plötzlich laut eine weibliche Stimme.

Jordans Herz machte einen Sprung. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Kopf, hatte dies bereits begriffen wer gerade gesprochen hatte. Er, Scott und Kira wandten sich überrascht zu der Stimme um und entdeckten sie tatsächlich einige Meter von ihnen entfernt zwischen den Baumreihen: Lydia. Sie sah unversehrt und schön wie eh und je aus. Lediglich das rotblonde Haar, das wild ihr Gesicht umrahmte, und einige Risse in ihrem geblümten Rock und in ihrer Leggings gaben zu erkennen, dass heute etwas Geschehen ist, was nicht in Ordnung war.

Und irgendwie spürte Jordan, dass, obwohl Lydia hier nun wohlbehalten vor ihnen statt, noch immer etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er sah es in ihrem Gesicht. An dem Ausdruck in ihren Augen, die unentwegt Scott fixierten.

Er sah Abneigung.

„Mit ihr stimmt etwas nicht, Scott", murmelte Jordan ihm leise zu, doch aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, dass Scott bereits leicht in Abwehrhaltung gegangen war. Er sah und spürte es ebenfalls.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, Lydia", begann Jordan und wagte es ihr einige Schritte näher zu kommen. „Geht es dir gut?"

Zum ersten Mal konzentrierte sich Lydias Blick nun auf ihn und plötzlich wich die Härte aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie wirkte auf einmal panisch und verzweifelt. „B-bitte, ihr müsst verschwinden", murmelte sie leise. „Verschwindet!"

„Lydia, was ist-"

„Halt gefälligst deine Klappe, Scott!", schrie sie wieder voller Wut und riss dabei ihre Hand in die Höhe. Ein überraschender Aufschrei erklang. Jordan wandte sich erschrocken zu Scott und Kira um und konnte nur noch erkennen, wie Scott nun einige Meter von Kira entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Er sah unverletzt aus, starrte Lydia allerdings ungläubig und entsetzt an, die allerdings angesichts der Tatsache was sie soeben mit ihrer Hand gemacht hatte, mindestens genauso dreinblickte.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", wollte Kira panisch wissen. „Und _wieso_?"

„E-er wollte es. Nicht ich! I-ch kann ni-nicht anders. Er ist so laut. Die ganze Zeit", stotterte Lydia und begann zu weinen. Sie sackte auf die Knie und vergrub verzweifelt ihren Kopf in ihre Hände, während die Tränen sie vollkommen übermannten.

Jordan begriff, dass sie etwas zu hören schien, was sie alle nicht hörten, und er dachte sofort nur an einen: Peter Hale.

„Scott, Kira, ich denke ihr solltet verschwinden", bat Jordan die beiden. „Vor allem du, Scott. Ich glaube Peter Hale beeinflusst sie irgendwie. Ich kümmere mich um Lydia."

Scott war bisher zu überrascht von Lydias Angriff gewesen, um wieder vom Boden aufzustehen, doch nach Jordans Bitte reagierte er und sprang wieder auf die Beine. Zögerlich sahen Kira und er ihn an.

„Wenn wir verschwinden, können wir dir nicht helfen, sollte-"

„Sie wird mir nichts tun", unterbrach Jordan Scott. „Seht sie euch an. Sie braucht nur jemanden." Ob sie ausgerechnet ihn brauchte, wusste Jordan nicht, allerdings wollte er ungern riskieren, dass Lydia noch den Werwolf in Scott provozierte. Zwar war er sich sicher, dass Scott Lydia niemals verletzen würde, jedoch war ihm ihr Leben zu wertvoll, um dies zu testen. Des Weiteren ging er auch davon aus, dass er in Scotts Anwesenheit nicht an Lydia herankommen würde. Dafür war Peter Hales Hass auf Scott zu groß und er schien aktuell irgendwie mit ihr in Verbindung zu stehen.

Scott und Kira sahen immer noch nicht überzeugt aus, als sie Jordan letztendlich mit Lydia alleine ließen, doch sie verschwanden widerspruchslos zwischen den immer dunkler werdenden Baumreihen. Noch immer kauerte Lydia wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden, wiegte ihren Kopf hin und her und schluchzte vor sich hin, wobei sie sich mittlerweile die Hände auf die Ohren presste. Jordan war sich inzwischen ganz sicher, dass sie die ganze Zeit vergeblich versuchte jemanden aus ihrem Kopf zu sperren.

So lautlos wie möglich ging er auf sie zu und neben ihr in die Knie. Lydia trug lediglich ein T-Shirt und da es März und noch bitterkalt war, hatte sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen gebildet. Schnell zog er seine Jacke aus und legte sie ihr über die Schultern.

„Lydia, kannst du mich hören?", flüsterte er sanft und berührte dabei sachte ihren Oberarm. „Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Statt ihn zu beachten presste Lydia allerdings ihre Hände nur noch fester an ihre Ohren und verzog mit zusammengepressten Lippen das Gesicht, als wäre jedes seiner Worte Gift für sie.

„Ich muss dich nach Hause bringen, Lydia. Deine Mum macht sich große Sorgen um dich", versuchte er ihr weiter gut zuzureden. „Bitte, komm mit mir."

Er wagte es sachte nach einer ihrer linken Hand zu greifen und hatte eigentlich mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet, als er sie mit sanftem Druck, von ihrem Ohr entfernte, um seine eigene Hand um sie zu schließen. Lydia ließ es geschehen, doch sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen und sah ihn dabei mit qualvoller Miene an. Ihr Blick wirkte wie ein stummer Vorwurf gegen ihn.

„Bitte nicht", wisperte sie mit kratziger Stimme und konnte dabei ihren Tränen zum ersten Mal wieder Einhalt gebieten. „Er ist so laut. Bitte ..."

„Ist Peter Hale so laut?"

„Ja."

„Zwing der dich Scott zu verletzen?"

Lydia schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich wollte Scott nicht angreifen, aber Peter hasst ihn. Er hat ihm alles genommen und ist Schuld daran, dass er jetzt leiden muss. Peter sieht und spürt alles, was er jemals verbrochen hat. Er zerbricht." Ihre Unterlippe zitterte und sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, um nicht erneut von einem Schwall voller Tränen übermannt zu werden. „Bitte mach, dass es aufhört."

Peter war ein weiteres Mal drauf und dran Lydia in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ob nun bewusst oder nicht war Jordan gleichgültig. Das Beste wäre gewesen Scott hätte diesen Mann einfach umgebracht, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. Zum ersten Mal verfluchte Jordan ebenfalls Lydias Fähigkeiten als Banshee. Meredith Walker hatte ihm lediglich eine leise Ahnung davon gegeben, doch Lydia machte ihm nun deutlich, wie groß die Gefahr war sich selbst in den negativen Gefühlen seiner Mitmenschen zu verlieren, wenn man eine Banshee war.

„Es wird alles wieder gut werden", murmelte Jordan und drückte ihre Hand fester. „Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause."

Er gab Lydia nicht die Möglichkeit zu protestieren und hob sie geschickt auf seine Arme, allerdings ließ sie auch das kommentarlos mit sich geschehen. Mit erschöpftem Gesichtsausdruck lehnte sie ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Sie schien keine Kraft mehr zu haben.

„Er kann nicht länger im _Eichen House_ bleiben. Es muss endlich wieder still werden", flüsterte sie matt, während ihr weitere Tränen stumm über die Wangen krochen.

* * *

Nach diesem Tag wurde es tatsächlich still. Sogar irgendwie leer. In Jordans Leben zumindest.

Lydia hatte seither kein Wort mehr gesagt und wirkte nur noch wie ein lebloser Geist, der apathisch durch die Welt wandelte. Natalie Martin hatte sich nicht mehr zu helfen gewusst und trotz gutes zureden von allen Seiten, hatte sie Lydia ins _Eichen House_ einweisen lassen. Selbst die ganze Wahrheit konnte sie nicht davon abhalten und war stattdessen sogar noch ein weiterer Ansporn. Sie hofft fälschlicherweise ihre Tochter vor all dem Bösen, das in dieser Stadt noch lauerte und ihr Leben in Gefahr bringen konnte, durch das _Eichen House_ beschützen zu können. Dass sie stattdessen die Maus dem Löwen zum Fraß vorwarf, wollte sie nicht begreifen.

Erst als Jordan Lydia Martin das letzte Mal an dem Tag ihrer Einweisung ins _Eichen House_ sah und sie ihn nicht mal mehr zu erkennen schien, begriff er, dass er sich in dieses Mädchen verliebt hatte. An diesem Tag brach nämlich sein Herz, denn er realisierte, dass Lydia gebrochen war.

* * *

 _Ende_


End file.
